Chemical Studies on the Insulin Mediator and "Antimediator" peptides are continuing. Studies on the active center and receptor binding functions of the insulin molecule are continuing. Studies on the insulin sensitivity of activation of glycogen synthase in human skin fibroblasts as a potential genetic marker of the diseases of diabetes and insulin resistance are continuing.